Protector Forever
by Anonymously Anonymous
Summary: OneShot Kagome gets in touble in her own time who can save her. InuKag


****

Protector Forever

It was a normal day, well as normal as you could get for a time traveling girl. Kagome was now currently trying to sneak away to go back to her time to go to school. Why you ask, does she have to sneak back? There is one answer to that question; an overprotective pissed off dog demon.

She was just nearing the clearing were the bone eaters well was when a voice stopped. 

"Where do you think your going?" Said Inuyasha as he jumped down from the tree he was perched in to stand in front of her. 

Kagome had known Inuyasha for a total of three years. She was now a senior in high school. They had defeated Naraku a little less than a year ago. It had been tough and the had got very badly injured but they defeated him and all walked off the battle field, well mostly limped of the battlefield. Things had been going great. Miroku and Sango got married and Miroku finally got someone too "bare his child." They have a baby girl who just turned a year old. Sango and Miroku also built a hut in Kaedes village. Kikyou had sadly (not) killed here self again, as soon as Naraku was defeated saying 'her work hear was done,' and she gave Kagome back the part of her soul she stole. 

Inuyasha had become a little nicer and decided the he would stay and help Kagome protect the jewel and not make a wish on it. He also decided that he would train Shippou some in defending himself. Shippou was all too happy to accept. But with everything gained there always has to be a price. In this case the fact that the jewel was whole again spread fast and thousands of demons came to take the jewel from kagome. They were all easily defeated but all the attacks made Inuyasha become much more protective of Kagome, if that was even possible. Which brings us to are current problem at hand.

Kagome stood staring defiantly at the half demon she had come to know and love (not that she would ever tell hem that). 

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll be back bright and early tomorrow." She put on her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. 

"No I just don't have a very good feeling," he said for once with a serious expression. She put her hands on her hips,

"Inuyasha when do you ever not have a bad feeling. Are you sure it's not something you ate," she asked innocently?

"Kagome I am not joking around. I don't think you should go. I am only trying to protect you here," he stated. As soon as the words left his mouth color crept onto his cheeks. 'Damn he wasn't suppose to say that out loud.' he thought. Kagome smiled a little blush on her face also.

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine I promise," she replied. She quickly walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She turned around quickly to hide the blush on her cheeks from her own actions and walked to the well,

"Bye Inuyasha," she called before jumping into the well to be surrounded by a familiar blue light.

Inuyasha was still in a state of shock. She kissed him, Kagome kissed him. He hoped that meant that she liked him. He shook his head he really didn't want to get his hopes up. She might just think of him as a friend or even like a brother. His heart sank with that thought. It was still pretty early so he could just take a nap. He hoped into the tree and fell asleep dreaming of a certain raven-haired schoolgirl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other side of the well~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome hopped out of the well and walked into the house. It was still only about 7:00 am and everyone didn't need to be up until about 7:15 am. She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. Put her larger then life book bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. God he didn't like her like that he probably only thought of her as a friend or worse like a sister. He heart sunk as she got up to go over to her book bag. She had finished all her make up work. She wouldn't be surprised if she had trouble getting into college. She really didn't want to go to college. She wanted to stay in the Feudal Era with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and most of all Inuyasha. But she wasn't sure they wanted her there. Shaking her head rid of those depressing thoughts she got dressed in a clean school uniform and walked down stairs. 

"When she walked into the kitchen she found her mother and brother already there eating breakfast.

"Kagome dear I didn't know you were back," said her mother looking up from her newspaper.

"Hey sis can I ask you a question," Souta asked as Kagome got some toast and a glass of orange juice. She sat down,

"Alright," she said cautiously you could never know what to expect when it came to Souta.

"When are you and Inuyasha gonna get married," Kagome nearly choked on the orange juice she was currently drinking. Once she got control of her self she looked up at Souta a blush covering her cheeks.

"What gave you the idea we were even..." she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so embarrassed.

"Oh give me a break anyone that isn't blind can see that you two are totally in love with each other I mean..." Kagome quickly stood from her chair cutting off the rest of her brothers sentence. 

"Sorry gonna be late gotta go," she said as she gathered her books and was just about to exit the kitchen when her mothers voice stopped her.

"Kagome," she turned towards her mother," shouldn't you leave the jewel at home you wouldn't want anything to happed to it." Kagome looked down at the pink Jewel that was the Shikon No Tama.

"Umm Inuyasha was being kinda paranoid this morning so I think I will just wear it to be safe," she said after thinking a bit.

"whatever you say dear have a good day at school. And Kagome be careful," her mother stated sincerely.

"Ok bye mom Bye Souta," and she ran out the door. 

She was about halfway to school when she heard a squeal. Startled she turned around only to be engulfed in three sets of arms.

"Kagome your back," said Eri.

"You were sick for longer this time," said Ayumi.

"Houjou has been worried," stated Yukka slyly.

Kagome sighed. In three years they still hadn't changed. 

"Kagome I now you have been sick, but Houjou's not gonna wait forever," Eri interjected.

"You guys I really don't like him just drop it ok," She said already frustrated. She could have been back in the nice peaceful Feudal Era with Inuyasha but no she just had to come back. Sometimes she didn't know why she even put up with this. 

They reached the school fairly fast. Kagome's friends talking about random meaningless things. Kagome was absently fingering the Jewel around her neck. They entered the classroom an she sat down.

"Kagome where did you get that," asked Ayumi pointing to the jewel Kagome was still playing with. 

"Yeah it's beautiful," gushed Eri.

"It looks like its glowing," added Yukka. Ayumi looked up at Kagome,

"_He_ gave it to you didn't he," she said smiling brightly. Kagome looked puzzled before it hit her who exactly _he _was. They were of course talking about Inuyasha.

"The violent rude guy," said Eri and Yukka at the same time.

"I...Uhh...umm," she stammered what was she supposed to say Inuyasha did kind of give it to her to protect instead of using it for himself. She was saved from answering when the teacher choose that moment to walk in. Her friends took their seats and class started.

About halfway through the class Kagome felt her stomach flip and a familiar prickle on the back of her neck. She lifted her head and paled. There was a demon and he was heading this way. The teacher looked at her,

"Miss Higurashi are you ok," she didn't even have time to answer because the door flew open with a great amount of force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Feudal Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha couldn't for the life of him stop pacing or sit still. Shippou and Miroku sat in front of him watching his go back and forth.

"Inuyasha stop you making me dizzy," whined Shippou.

"Inuyasha if you are so worried about lady Kagome go see if she is ok," Advised Miroku. Inuyasha glared at him,

"I am not worried about that wench," he shouted. Not fooling anyone for a second. Miroku just sighed and shook his head. He got up and walked out of the clearing with Shippou close at his heals.

Inuyasha waited to make sure they were out of sight then leapt in the well. 

Miroku and Shippo watched from behind a bush.

"He still wont admit it will he," sighed Shippo.

"Nope," answered Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other side of the well~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't place it but he knew something was wrong the minute his feet hit the ground. Quickly he hoped out and jumped to Kagome's window. Her room was a total disaster. Her drawers were pulled and thrown across the room. All her clothes were every where and papers were strewn all around the room.

Someone was looking for something and when he caught a scent in the air he went rigid. That was a demons scent and that was most likely who did this. 

Inuyasha hoped Kagome wasn't here when this happened. It didn't look like there was a struggle and he didn't smell any of her blood.

That meant that the demon would of went to find her. His eyes widened with that thought. She was at that school thing and probably didn't have anything to defend herself with. He needed to get there fast before the stupid demon touched his Kagome...

With that thought he took off towards her school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A huge man walked in. Kagome could sense it he defiantly was a demon and by the look of him a pretty big and ugly demon.

She looked around everyone was staring at the man and there was not a weapon in sight. 'Damit I can't protect myself' she thought to herself. 

"Can I help you," asked the teacher her voice trembling with fear. The man didn't eve acknowledge that he had heard her. He spotted Kagome and he grinned.

"Come on little miko give me the jewel and I wont hurt you," he said in a hoarse horrible voice. He started to walk towards her. Kagome quickly got out of her seat and started to back away.

"you can't have it," Kagome replied in a surprisingly calm voice because on the inside her stomach was lurching with fear. The man stopped grinning,

"So you want to do this the hard way," he started to change and when he was done in front of her no longer stood a man but a rather ugly water demon. Her classmates and teacher all screamed in fright scrambling back leaving only Kagome and the man in the front of the classroom. 

"You could have just given me the jewel but you had to choose the hard way," he hissed. Kagome looked towards her class, she mouthed help but no one moved not even Houjou. 'some friends they are' she thought bitterly. The demon was now advancing on her. She was backing away at every step he took finally he became fed up and lunged at her. She dodged but not in enough time his vicious claws ripped threw her side. She gasped and held her side. The demon didn't waste any time he lunged again but this time Kagome put her hands in front of her and pink light shot out just barely missing the demon. He roared and lunged again at her for the third time this time he clipped her arm shredding her already ripped shirt more. He stood above her and grabbed her neck tightly and held her up she whimpered in pain. She was going to die this was going to be the end, if only she had listened to Inuyasha. God she wished she could see those gorgeous eyes again. She didn't even get to tell him how she felt. The demon hand tightened on her neck and she used her remaining strength,

"INUYASHA," she shouted as loud as she could. The demon chuckled,

"Who is this Inuyasha some disgusting human Boyfriend,"

"Wrong," someone growled from behind him. Startled the demon turned to face a very pissed off dog demon.

"I am no human," he growled again before charging with Tetsusaiga out in front of him. The water demon threw Kagome to the side and got ready to fight. He didn't even have a chance the enraged dog demon gave one blow of Tetsusaiga and all that was left of the water demon was a pile of ash. 

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran over to Kagome. He wrapped his fir rat robe around her covering what her tattered shirt no longer covered. She looked up at him and promptly threw herself into his arms. 

"I...Inuyasha I was so scared," she sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha turned red from being this close to Kagome.

"Thank you," she whispered when she was done crying. Inuyasha was startled what was she thanking him for. 

"For what," he asked still puzzled. The couple had yet to notice that the whole class had approached them and was listening curiously. 

"For being there for me and rescuing me...again," she added looking down.

"Feh who else would take care f you you're a magnet for trouble." he teased trying to get her to smile again. It worked she looked up smiled and buried her head in his shirt again.

"Can you take me home," she asked quietly. He nodded and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"But you better be prepared that demon tore up your room," he said looking down at her as he walked towards the open window in which he had entered. She shook her head,

"Not my house, I want to go _home_." It took him a minute to understand what she was talking about. Then he went wide-eyed she meant the Feudal Era. His heart felt like it was going to burst. She thought of the Feudal Era as home not the Modern Era. He smiled at Kagome who was now resting her head on his chest. He was about to jump out the window when a voice stopped him he turned to look at the teacher,

"I know who you are," she stated smiling. This comment took him by surprise what did she mean. The whole class was staring at him some still had shocked looks on their faces. Inuyasha looked back at the teacher waiting for her to finish,

"You her angel." with this said Inuyasha's face went redder then his fire rate robes. He jumped out the window without another word.

The teacher watched them from the window until you could no longer see them then she whispered,

"Her demon angel,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Inuyasha and Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To avoid being seen Inuyasha decided to go through the park running at his inhuman skull. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said meekly, "she's right you are my angel." Inuyasha nearly tripped when he heard this with a new blush gracing her face he tried to say something but Kagome's voice cut him off again,

"I love you," this whispered confession brought him to a complete stop. Kagome got out of his arms and stood in front of him avoiding eye contact. "When that demon was about to kill me that was the one thing I regretted." she looked at him her face bright red she continued, "I regretted not being brave enough to tell you how I felt I've been keeping it to myself for two and a half years. And I finally decided I don't care," she said then explained, "I don't care that you would never love me back. I can't change the way I feel." she said crossing her harms in front of her chest but the tears running freely down her cheeks gave away how hurt she actually felt.

Inuyasha was dumfounded. She actually loved him he couldn't believe it he stood in shock. Kagome took his silence the wrong way. She let a sob escape and turned around but as soon as she did so she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. 

"Where are you going," whispered Inuyasha. She hung her head,

"It's ok if you don't love me," she said quietly. He gently turned her around to face him. He wiped her tears from her face,

"How could I not," he said gently caressing her cheek.

"You do," she asked hopefully. He smiled a genuine smile before replying.

"Yes Kagome I love you," her entire face brightened. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her with such tenderness kagome thought her knees were going to give out. When he pulled away she giggled and snuggled into his embrace.

"You know that was my first kiss," she said looking at him.

"Lets hope so. And you ain't gonna kiss anyone else either," he said sternly. She just giggled again and let Inuyasha carry her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Kagome didn't go back to school. The whole school was buzzing with the news of what happened in class and how a dog-eared boy rescued Kagome. The whole school couldn't wait until she got back so they could hear the rest of the story.

Kagome's teacher seemed to be the only one who didn't talk about what happened. Kagome's teacher sat at her desk grading papers. Her grade book was open and Kagome's name was crossed out. Next to her grade book was an old book that was opened to one of her favorite love stories, Love that lasts through time the story of Kagome and Inuyasha. 

She sighed and closed her grade book and gathered her things she looked out the window,

"Good luck Mom and Dad," she whispered and as she turned you could make out silvery highlights in her black hair. Speaking of mom and dad she had to go pay them a visit. And with that thought she walked out the door.

****

TH**_E_** E**_N_**D

Hope you liked it please review and tell me hat you think but no flames please ^-^


End file.
